Black Ritual/Archive
Black Ritual is the second game part of the Dymunia game serie. The game revolve around the Helliosian cult and their captive prisoner, Elysys. The developpement of the game started on February 12th 2017. Synopsis A long time ago, a group of cultist called the Helliosans suddently disappeared from the surface of the world, no trace of their existences could be found. As time passed, the cult existence vanished from the memory of most. But Lucien remembers. Now that the world is to the brink of a conflict, they returned. Where most are afraid of the wrath of Hellios, Lucien has no fear. It is time once again, to discover what is written. You play as Elysys, a young elf girl that got kidnapped by the Helliosans for unknown reasons, as you manage to escape, you will need to find your path through space and time to return back home. Gallery Black Ritual 1.png| Black Ritual 2.png| Black Ritual 3.png| Black Ritual 4.png| Black Ritual 5.png| Black Ritual 6.png| Black Ritual oniromancie banner.png|Mini-banner on Oniromancie featuring the game after it's release. Black Ritual Gamejolt thumbnail.png|Thumbnail on Gamejolt Black Ritual RMN Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail on RPG Maker Net Black Ritual Adrian Promotional Artwork.png|Promotional Artwork published on Oniromancie's gallery featuring Adrian. Release history The game was originally released in two chapter, the first was released on November 27 2017. The final game was released on December 7 2017 on Gamejolt, RPG Maker Forums and Oniromancie. Black Ritual was later released on 28 February 2018 on RPG Maker Net. Devlopement history right|70pxOne of the most notable element of Black Ritual is the graphics; all graphic are original and kind of similar to a japanesse anime style but with a toon style. Similar to Myrkri, the game have "shaders" using pictures. The inventory and combat were entirely made through common event. Unlike it's prequel, the languages french and english are "hard-coded" in, meaning the game language can be changed through file renaming during normal gameplay. The game was originally intend to have an attack and defence levels, but this idea was scrapped due to the lack of battle in-game. Scrapped ideas Originally, there was supossed to be a scene where Elysys had to waer Helliosians robes to not be seen. Attempting to go in the forest would make an Helliosians ask you some question about the original elven homeworld to prove that you are an Helliosian or otherwise get attacked. This idea was scrapped because of the requirement of knowing obscure lore tat player would likely not know about. ---- In one of te very first "draft", Lucien was planned to be revealed that he was The Architect himself but that idea was quickly scapped due to how "cheesy" it is. ---- Originally, there was going to be an attack and defence level that would help you to defeat ennemies quickier, it was scrapped due to length of the game. ---- Originally, ennemies would had a concentraction bar that would augment their accuracy over time if the player didn't act quickly. This idea however, was devlopped further in the sequel Another Dimension. File name settings Reception Unlike on Gamejolt and Oniromancie, the game gained a lot of profile views on RPG Maker Net. The game was praised for it's visuals, however, the gameplay annoying according to critics. The combat was said to be a Damage-per-second race. Multiple users did not like the section with thge lantern due to visibility and scenery-based interactions. The game lore was also confusing for some. A lot of users think the game engine and serie have potential, especially for the upcoming sequel. Category:Games